


A Part of That

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Everyone on Mirinoi is poly, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karone should be happy that Kendrix is back from the dead, but she just feels left out. Or Maya explains that being poly is normal for Mirinoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Karone should be happy for them. Kendrix was back from the dead, and that was a miracle that didn’t usually happen. Even with all the powers that the Rangers had, death was usually final. 

She was glad that Kendrix was back - Kendrix was the nicest person she’d ever met, and she had died a hero, and she deserved the chance at life, and a second chance at happiness. It was just that now that Kendrix was back, it seemed that Maya had completely forgotten that Karone existed.

Really, when Karone thought about it, she couldn’t blame her. Who would want to be with the ex-princess of evil when they could be with the Ranger who had sacrificed herself to save the world? Compared to that, Karone was nothing, nobody.

So it wasn’t exactly that she blamed them for being all ridiculously lovey dovey together, it was just that it was hard for her to be around them when they were so obviously together and she wasn’t. So people couldn’t really be blaming her for spending most of her time exploring the jungles of Mirinoi, or throwing herself into the negotiations of land to try to appease both the native population of Mirinoi and the settlers from Terra Venture. Anything that would keep her from being overcome with loneliness or jealousy or the urge to reclaim her Astronema persona so she wouldn’t have to deal with all of these unpleasant emotions.

She’d reached the point where she’d been having a serious debate about calling her brother to come and pick her up so she could leave Mirinoi behind forever. She’d thought about it on and off before, but while she knew her brothers team had accepted her, there was always that bit of doubt, since she had tried to kill them repeatedly. She didn’t want to bring up bad memories for them, or intrude on their happiness. Still, she might have, but then Maya came to see her.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Maya said without preamble. She looked almost hurt by it, even though Karone couldn’t see why she’d be. Maya had Kendrix back, what could possibly be upsetting her?

“I didn’t want to be in the way,” Karone said automatically.

Maya took a step towards her, and it took all of Karone’s willpower not to step into Maya’s embrace. This wasn’t for her now, Maya had Kendrix.

“Why would you think that you were in the way?” Maya asked. “I really don’t understand.”

“Well, you have Kendrix now… I was trying to let you two have time to yourselves, without getting in your way.”

“But you aren’t in the way,” Maya said as she reached for Karone’s hand. “Have I done something to make you think I didn’t want you anymore?”

“But you’re with Kendrix,” Karone protested. “And you both deserve the chance to be happy together, I was only a distraction, and now that you have her again….”

“You were never just a distraction,” Maya said. “I didn’t realize that you thought that way, I’m sorry. I should have made it more clear to you how much you mean to me.”

“But, Kendrix?” Karone pressed. 

“She cares for you also - she chose you for a reason, because we are all compatible. We should go talk to her, but Karone, you’re never intruding. I want all of us to work.”

“I thought… the way I grew up wasn’t normal, and I know that. I can’t ruin things for you.”

“Being with all the people you love _is_ normal for my people,” Maya said. “And I’ve already spoken about it with Kendrix - she had hoped that we would be together while she was gone, and she is more than happy to have the three of us be together.” Maya paused. “I love all of my teammates, and I wouldn’t have a problem with all of us being together, but Kendrix tells me that this isn’t common on Earth. But you are all on Mirinoi now, so I don’t think it should be a problem for you to embrace some of our traditions.”

“Kendrix really doesn’t mind?” Karone asked, trying to wrap her head around the idea that maybe things did really work out in the end, and that she wouldn’t have to go begging her brother for a ride away from the only place that she’d felt truly accepted. That she wouldn’t be losing the best thing that had ever happened to her, and that the person who had given her the greatest gift wanted her as well.

“We can go ask her together, if you want,” Maya said. “She and I have discussed it before.”

“That might be a good idea,” Karone said.”

*

After the basic explanations were made, Karone found herself being practically squashed by Kendrix’s hug. “We thought you just weren’t interested in being a part of us,” Kendrix said. ‘And we didn’t want to push you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize!” Karone said. “I shouldn’t have assumed…”

“None of us should have,” Kendrix agreed.

“So basically we wasted two months when the three of us could have been together, and really, I think that’s the true tragedy here.” Maya was smirking at the other two, and Karone felt herself melt just a little.

“You’re right,” she agreed. “I guess that we should probably work on fixing that.”

“I don’t have anywhere else I need to be today,” Kendrix said. “I’ve finally managed to convince Commander Stanton of a version of the truth, so I’m cleared to return to duty next week.”

“That gives us six days to make up for lost time,” Maya said brightly. She grabbed Kendrix and Karone by the hands and led them to the bedroom. “And now that I have you both, I don’t want either of you to feel left out again.”

Karone grinned at her. “Prove it,” she said, a slight challenge to her voice. And as Maya leaned in to kiss her while Kendrix wrapped her arms around her, Karone couldn’t remember at all how she could have thought that they didn’t want her to be a part of this. A part of them.


End file.
